I Know What You Did Last Summer YN Edition
by Yoshinaruto
Summary: Mario, Peach, Yoshi, and Birdo are driving somewhere, but on the way they hit someone and that person wants revenge. I put Yn beacause there was no room to put my entire username.
1. Chapter 1

I have a bad habit of not continuing my stories and making new ones. They all have their reasons. One weird thing is that my brother has a song called last summer. O.O

Disclaimer: I do not own Mario or I know what you did last summer.

* * *

It was a peaceful morning, everything was calm and quiet, until the alarm clock went off.

Mario: I hate this thing!

Mario tries to find the off button but fails so he destroys it instead.

Mario: Much better.

Mario looks at the clock on his wall and sees that it is time too get up.

Mario: Ugh.

Peach: Mario are you ready to go?

Mario: One minute!

As Mario makes his way to the living room he sees Luigi sleeping on the couch with a book in his hand. He then goes out the door.

Peach: So who is driving?

Yoshi: I will!

Mario: Drive slowly.

Yoshi: I'm not 12 Mario!

Mario: Its my car, I think I will drive.

Yoshi: Fine.

They get in the car, Mario and Peach in the front, and Yoshi and Birdo in the back.

Yoshi: Okay lets go!

Peach: To New York!

They all stare at her with blank expressions on their faces like she is crazy.

Peach: What?

Mario: New York?

Peach: Just go.

Mario: Okay fine.

-Mushroom District-

Yoshi: Hey Mario aren't you going a little fast?

Mario: So? There aren't any cops around here.

Yoshi: Yeah but still.

Mario turns around to look at Yoshi.

Mario: There isn't anyone around here so what's the problem?

Peach: Mario look out!

Mario quickly turns around as they hit someone with the car.

* * *

Sorry for making it short but it was a good spot for a cliffhanger. If you have seen the reel on then you know where this is going. I think I am doing pretty well with this actually.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm sorry about the short chapter, it was just a perfect place stop. I will make this one much longer hopefully. Hope you enjoy. And yet again Tails-Is-Pwnage was the first to review, lol ate the tip part.

* * *

Birdo: Oh my gosh. Mario, you just hit someone!

Mario was speechless because of what just happened.

Yoshi: Well maybe he is still alive.

Peach: I really doubt that.

Yoshi: Well lets go check.

They all get out of the car at the same time and Mario goes to see if he is still alive. The mans face what covered in blood.

Mario: I think hes dead.

Birdo: Well that's just great. We killed someone!

Mario: Its not that bad, we just go to the police and explain what happened right?

Peach: Like they would believe that it was an accident.

Mario: Look we have to options, tell the police and go to jail, or hide the body.

Yoshi: Are you crazy?

Mario: Do you want to go to jail?

Yoshi: No but, okay fine.

Mario looks over to his left to see the ocean and comes up with a plan.

Mario: Okay we can dump the body in the ocean.

Yoshi: You can, I;m staying in the car.

Peach: Me too.

Birdo: Your on your own.

Mario: Ugh, fine I'll do it myself.

After Mario is done he returns to the car and starts to drive away.

Mario: Okay does everyone understand that we will never talk about this again?

Yoshi: Understood.

Peach: Why would I?

Birdo: Its fine with me.

-1 Year Later-

Yoshi was just going to get his last cookie out of the kitchen and saw a note next to it. So he picked them both up, sat on the couch and opened it.

Note: I Know What You Did Last Summer.

Yoshi Gasps in horror and decides to show it to Birdo. But she had just arrived anyway.

Birdo: Hey Yoshi What are you doing?

Yoshi: Birdo come look at this.

Birdo: What is it?

Yoshi shows her the note with fear in his eyes.

Birdo: I know what you did last summer?

Yoshi: You remember don't you?

Birdo thinks for a moment and realizes what he is talking about.

Birdo: Oh my gosh, we have to go warn Mario and Peach.

-Mario's House-

Mario: Ugh so bored.

Peach: Then clean the house.

Mario: I am way to lazy.

Then Yoshi opens the door.

Yoshi: Mario, Peach, look at this.

He shows them the note quickly.

Mario: I know what you did last summer, you did a lot of things last summer.

Yoshi: Well most of them weren't related to murder.

Mario: Sh!

He looks in the other room to see Luigi listening to his Ipod.

Mario: You said you would never say it again!

Yoshi: Well this is important. I think he survived.

Mario: How could he survive?

Yoshi: I don't know but who else would leave me this note?

Mario: Well you have a point. Lets just wait and see if anything else happens.

Yoshi: Fine, but if anything happens then call us.

Mario: I will.

-5 Hours later-

Mario was getting ready to go to sleep when he heard a knock on the door.

Mario: Who could that be at this hour?

As he opens the door, he sees a man in a slicker with a hook. The man grabs him and throw him outside.

Mario: Who are you?

The man doesn't respond and kicks him over.

Mario: Could you be the man from last summer?

The man still doesn't sat anything and lifts his hook and attacks Mario with it.

Mario: Someone help me!

* * *

Again, a good spot for a cliffhanger. If you don't know what the movie is about then you can read it on wikipedia or buy the movie. (CAUTION, the movie is rated R for strong language and violence, If you are not old enough for it or your parents just don't let you see those kind of movies then just read it, you heard nothing from me O.O)


	3. Chapter 3

Did Mario survive? Maybe, have any of my loyal fans read "The Meaning Of Death" by Tails-Is-Pwnage? It is pretty good for a first story.

* * *

Yoshi runs into the hospital and looks around and sees Mario go into an emergency room, he runs inro the room to see what happened.

Yoshi: What happened to him?

Peach: He said he was attacked.

Yoshi: By who?

Peach: A man in a slicker with a hook.

Yoshi: Is he doing okay?

Peach: He is doing fine, he has a few bruises and a bad scar, he might need a few stitches.

Birdo: We need to find who did this and stop them!

Yoshi: How are we going to find them?

Birdo: We wait until he comes to us.

Peach: Wait, if he was attacked by the man that wants revenge, why didn't that guy kill him?

Yoshi: He probably wanted to torture Mario because he is the one who ran him over.

Peach: Well that makes since.

Mario: Stay here and wait for him.

Yoshi: We will, what else is there to do?

Birdo: Get a burger.

Yoshi: Okay you get the burgers while Peach and I stay here.

Peach: Burgers?

Yoshi: I'm hungry!

Peach: Fine, go get the burgers.

Birdo: Be back in about 30 minutes.

Yoshi: We will wait for you and I guess take shifts waiting for the killer.

-The Toad Burger-

Birdo: Can I have 4 Burgers with medium fries?

Birdo waits for about a minute and grows impatient.

Birdo: Hello? Is anyone there?

But there is still no answer. At that moment, Birdo realizes that the killer was waiting for her to leave so that he could attack the others.

Birdo: Damn it!

Birdo hurries back to the hospital hoping that she isn't too late.

-Hospital-

Peach: I guess I am kind of hungry.

Yoshi: Where is Birdo?

Then like it couldn't get worse, the power goes out.

Peach: Are you freaking kidding me!

Yoshi: Oh no, we need to get the power back on.

Yoshi and Peach rush to find the power switch and find it in about 2 minutes.

Peach: I found it!

Yoshi: Thats better.

Birdo: What are you guys doing!

Yoshi: Oh man we forgot Mario!

They rush back to the room to see Mario missing, with the bed covered in blood.

Peach: No!

Yoshi: We need to get out of here!

Birdo: We are on the fourth floor!

Peach: This is terrible.

Yoshi: Whats this door lead to?

Yoshi opens the door to find that it leads to a balcony.

Yoshi: I have never seen a balcony in a hospital!

Sadly it was a bigh mistake as the killer grabs Yoshi and throws him off the edge.

Peach: Yoshi!

Birdo: Why are you doing this to us!

The killer turns around and walks to them.

Birdo: This is messed up!

Peach: Lets use the elevator.

Birdo: Right.

They open the elevator and manage to get away from the killer and get to her castle.

Birdo: What are we supposed to do now?

Peach: I say we go to the kitcchen and get some knives as weapons.

Birdo: That might help.

They hear a knock at the door and slowly fo to answer it with the knives ready. They open the door and reveal it to be Luigi, scaring themselves and him.

Luigi: What is going on here?

Peach: Come inside and take a knife!

Luigi: Okay fine!

Luigi walks in and takes a knife from them.

Luigi: Now can you tell what is going on here!

Peach: There is a killer after us, he killed Mario and Yoshi!

Luigi: What?

Birdo: If we don't kill him then he will kill us, so we need to find him and makes sure he dies!

Luigi: He really killed them? He is going down.

* * *

Wow my first time to ever use language, I didn't say it, Birdo did, so its like I didn't say it. Anyone have anything to say about? And Scream 2 should be here in about 1 to 3 weeks. I hope you liked it so far.


	4. Chapter 4

I think I am finally over my writers block. An Idea I have is for the people reading my stories to give them reviews from a scale of 1 to 10, I will then average them so you can see the viewers score of the story. Just an idea.

* * *

Peach: I know he is coming, but where is he?

Birdo: Lets call the police.

Peach: Okay, I will go call them, you guys keep waiting.

Luigi: Right.

Peach runs to the kitchen to get the phone and quickly dials the numbers.

Peach: Come on, please hurry, answer it!

Police: Hello what is your emergency?

Peach: Please send someone , there is a killer watching us, they have already killed two of our friends!

Police: Okay where do you live?

Peach: The giant castle!

Peach hangs up and runs back to the others but notices the back door is open.

Peach: Everyone go to the basement now!

Birdo: Why?

Peach: Just go! Don't make to much noise, the killer is in here with us!

Luigi: I am ready, lets go.

They quickly and quietly go to the basement and look around to see if they can find the killer.

Peach: There is the elevator!

Peach goes in but it falls and she is stuck in the basement by herself, or is she?

Birdo: Peach are you okay?

Peach: I'm fine, but I think the killer is down here with me.

After she said that she heard something fall, she hid behind some crates trying not to be discovered by the killer.

Peach: Please let the police get here fast.

Peach could see them look around, but they didn't see her, she was safe for now.

* * *

Birdo: Do you think Peach is okay?

Luigi: Peach has always been fine, I doubt anything bad will happen to her.

Birdo: You are probably right.

* * *

Peach: Please be here soon.

The killer was looking everywhere for her and finally found her. He tried to kill her but she moved back and was out of reach. But he continued to try and get to her.

Peach: No! Get away from me!

Suddenly the killer stopped, Peach was wondering what had happened.

Peach: What are you doing?

Yoshi: Peach are you alright?

Peach: Yoshi I thought you were dead!

Yoshi: I fell in the trees, I have plenty of cuts and bruises but I'm fine.

Peach: Is he dead?

Yoshi: He should be, Lets get out of here, I think the police just got here.

Peach: Hey wait, do you know if Mario is dead?

Yoshi: … I found his body in a closet.

Peach: Oh.

Luigi: Peach! The police are here to get you out!

Peach: Finally, you won't believe who I found.

Birdo: Yoshi?

Peach: How did you know?

Birdo: I had a feeling.

Yoshi: Well I think its all over, its finally all over.

Luigi: Well this is going on the news.

Peach: Yeah, the hero of the mushroom kingdom was killed, and we caught a killer.

Yoshi: Actually, I think he just wanted revenge from last summer.

Peach: Well, it doesn't matter anymore.

-1 year later-

Peach: Everything is all back to normal now, it is all over!

Daisy: Don't get crazy about it. Oh, I forgot, you got a note.

Peach: What?

Daisy: Its right over there, I'm going home, I'll see you later.

Peach: Okay, bye.

Peach: Goes to check the letter hoping it doesn't say what it did last time.

Peach opens the letter very fast.

Letter: Come to my house for my birthday. Yoshi.

Peach: That really scared me.

Peach turns around to see words written in blood:

I STILL KNOW

Then the killer jumps out from behind her.

Peach: Help me!

**CAST**

–

Mario Mario

Luigi Mario

Peach

Daisy

Yoshi

Birdo

The Killer


End file.
